The Doctor And His Castle
by RainbowsandKittens
Summary: Cosette meets the Doctor and becomes his companion, as he shows her her true importance and the beauty of the universe. He then guides her through life and helps her to meet Valjean and Marius. Inspirations from the Christmas special The Snowmen combined with the song Castle On A Cloud
1. Chapter 1: A Turn of Events

**Author's Note: This content has been rated T just in case any suggestive themes will be mentioned in future chapters. Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy the first chapter and I will upload the next as soon as possible.**

* * *

Cosette awoke abruptly that morning.

"Wake up!", yelled Madame Thérnadier, "It's Christmas Eve and there's plenty of work for you to do."

Cosette rose up off of her floor mat, walking slowly around her small corner in the attic while rubbing her eyes. She bent down and felt rubbing the floor for her only other tattered robe to put on, since it was still very dark. But then again, it always was dark up there.

"If you are not down here in two minutes, I will make sure that you clean every inch of this house twice over, you ungrateful brat!", screeched Madame.

Cosette ever so quietly groaned, threw on her robe, and raced downstairs, the unstable attic stairs creaking the whole way down. She came down to the musty foyer in the inn, partially lit by candlelight.

"I'm here, Madame", Cosette half-whispered.

Madame threw the broom at Cosette, barely missing her. "Get to it", Madame snarled, hardly glancing her way.

So Cosette, dragging the broom behind her, found a place in the inn that was farthest away from Madame to begin sweeping.

To be simply put, Cosette hated her life. Her mother brought her to live with the Thérnadiers when she was just an infant. Her mother's still out there somewhere, sending ten francs a month to keep her alive. She wishes she could see her mother, but she knows it has to be this way. Regardless, It still hurts and angers her. But what makes things even worse is that the Thérnadiers treat Cosette like a slave. They have never showed her compassion or affection, and either beat her or give her more work gif they are not satisfied. Cosette has no friends either, since she is not allowed to see other children; Éponine Thérnadier is the only girl her age that she knows, who takes every opportunity she can to bully Cosette.

The only thing that gives Cosette hope is dreaming. Whenever she works or sleeps, she dreams of a large, marble castle residing in the heavens upon a beautifully glistening, white cloud. There is no work to be done on the castle's many floors, only leisurely play with happy, kind children. No one shouts at the children or is allowed to bring them to tears from upsetting them. There is only happiness and tranquility, two things Cosette does not have currently in her life.

Now the only adult in the castle is a woman wearing a white, free-flowing dress with long blonde hair. Cosette envisions that the woman is her mother, and therefore looks like a much older and enchanting version of herself. The woman often allows Cosette to sit on her lap and tells her stories of other fantastical worlds, with dragons, heroic knights, or mermaids, expanding Cosette's imagination. As she tells them, Cosette stares into her deep blue eyes with wonder and awe. Once the woman finishes the stories, she whispers, "I love you very much", into Cosette's ears and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Why aren't you working?!", Madame screamed at Cosette. Her face always puffed red with her veins straining whenever she was angry.

Cosette had become so wrapped up in her dream that she had completely stopped working.

"I-I", Cosette stammered. It seemed as if her entire vernacular had escaped from her in this moment of pressure.

"If I catch you slackin' off one more time, I'll show you what real rage looks like! The francs your mother sends aren't worth putting up with you. Now take this pail and go fill it up with water from the well", Madame spat, throwing the pail at Cosette.

"B-But it' so dark out-"

"You heard me; go!"

Cosette picked up the pail and stumbled out the back door with her head down.

It was very dark outside as Cosette had predicted, but at least it had begun to snow. She did love how the trees looked when covered in snow. So she began walking; once she was halfway to the well, she began hearing footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw nothing when all of a sudden she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hello, there", said a cheerful voice.

Cosette jumped around and gasped out of shock. In front of her stood a tall man wearing a funny top hat, a long, and deep purple coat with a suit underneath. His hair was dark brown and a tiny bit unkept.

"Who are you?", Cosette asked. She had a look of absolute terror on her face.

The man continued to smile and bent down so he was eye level with Cosette, "I'm the Doctor, and who might you be?"

"My name is Cosette", she replied. She was beginning to calm down a bit, since the Doctor came off as trustworthy. "Why are you here?", she inquired.

"Well, Cosette, I'm here to take you on an adventure! Would you like to come?" His eyes widened when he said the word "adventure".

"Yes, but Madame will beat me for sure if I go."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. She won't even know you left. And if she finds out, I will make sure that she does not lay a finger on you. So what do you say?", he held out his hand to her.

Cosette smiled for the first time in awhile.

"Okay", she said, taking his hand. And off they ran.


	2. Chapter 2: Stars

**Author's Note: So it's been about a week since I've published chapter one. I'm hoping that I'll be able to update this story weekly. Again feedback is always welcome**.

* * *

The Doctor and Cosette ran down small cobblestone streets tucked away in back alleys and raced through the central park of Montruil-ser-Mer. They ran until they reached the end of the park where a swirling blue staircase disappeared into a swarm of clouds.

"Where do those stairs lead?", Cosette asked, both puzzled and fascinated by them.

The Doctor turned to her and smiled. "You're about to find out", and with that he pulled her up the staircase.

They ran up the steps for what seemed like ages to Cosette. She was feeling a little dizzy once they got to the top, but it was shadowed by sheer amazement.

At the top of the staircase was a massively puffy white cloud, glowing from the billions of stars shining overhead. The night sky was so clear that Cosette felt as if she was peering into the whole universe.

"It's so beautiful", she gasped, but there was something strange resting on top of the cloud. Instead of a castle, as she had dreamed of, there was a funny blue box. She pointed to it and asked, "What is that?".

The Doctor seemed to have unceasingly smiled that night. "That's called a Tardis; time and relative dimension in space. It's my spaceship."

Cosette snapped her head around at him, "Spaceship? You mean, for traveling in space? But how is that possible? It's just an old blue box."

"It's not just any old blue box. Let me show you", the Doctor replied, leading Cosette onto the cloud and opening the front doors of the box.

The box was enormous on the inside. there were lights everywhere, beeping or whirling or flickering, intricate circles turning around above, different pathways and entryways and doors, and in the middle stood a large control center covered in buttons and igniters with a huge beam of light in the center shooting up into the ceiling.

"So we can go anywhere in time and space; you get to pick", the Doctor said while letting go of Cosette's hand and running towards the control center.

"It's bigger on the inside", Cosette stated, frozen from shock.

"Yep, everybody says that. So where do you want to go? Oh, and by the way what year is it again?"

"1823; it's Christmas Eve, too", Cosette answered, walking slowly towards the control center. "We can go anywhere we like?"

"Absolutely! It'll be your Christmas present then, I suppose. Now come on; where to?"

Cosette smiled. This would be her first Christmas present. She thought a minute, ran up to the Doctor and said, "I want to see the beginning of the universe."

The Doctor smiled and powered up the Tardis. "Hold on!", he yelled as they both fell from the Tardis' speed. The huge beam of light began to pulse up and down as a loud, timed-out noise filled the entire Tardis.

All of that commotion needed in seconds, everything becoming completely still.

Cosette was just starting to get up while the Doctor was already at the doors of the Tardis. She smiled and ran towards him.

"Are you ready, Cosette?", he asked.

She waited a second before answering. "I'm ready", she finally replied.

The Doctor smiled wider at her and opened the doors.

The two were floating in space, staring out at darkness lighted only by sparkling, ginormous clouds full of color. It was magnificent; Cosette had never seen anything like it.

"Post Big Bang. This theory that states that a large explosion created the universe and it just kept expanding upon itself. Particles formed, like quarks, which built up protons, electrons, and neutrons, which make up atoms. Atoms are the building blocks of all living and nonliving things in the universe", the Doctor explained.

"The Big Bang?", Cosette asked, a bit puzzled.

"Sorry, it's a modern theory. Currently being researched and used in the 21st century." The Doctor paused for a second, and then continued, "Now here's the fantastical part. Those cloud-like things are called nebulas. In nebulas, atoms and other particles are being forged together to create billions and billions of stars. And you know what else? You are made of the exact same atoms that those nebulas are using to make stars right at this moment."

Cosette thought this over for a few moments, and then said, " But Doctor, I am no where near as beautiful and grand as the many stars I gave upon. I'm just a homely little girl. How can I be made of those same atoms?"

The Doctor looked at her with love and compassion, saying, "You see, Cosette, from the beginning of time, an individual plan was mapped out for every living being in the universe. Those plans represent a living being's lifetime. If one of those plans was not completed, just one, the entire universe would be off balance. There would be absolute chaos, perhaps even the end of the universe. It would be as if a star was never created even though it was supposed to be. Your life, Cosette, is as precious as the existenand of each and every one of those stars. You are more than worthy to be made of the same atoms that build stars."

Cosette was so touched that tears began welling up in her eyes. "Thank you, Doctor", she finally croaked, giving him a hug.

Afterwards, the Doctor closed the Tardis' doors and skipped back to the control center. "So, where do you want to go next?"

Cosette thought for a minute and said, "I want to go see my mother."


	3. Chapter 3: A Sudden Arrangement

**Author's note: So it took me much longer to write this chapter than I predicted. I just lost most of my motivation, so I hadn't written anything. But I'm promising myself that I finish this no matter how long it takes. So here is chapter 3. Enjoy, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

* * *

Suddenly the Doctor's smile faded, his expression turning cold and hard.

"Cosette", he half whispered, "You have to understand that you may not be entirely prepared to see her."

"How can I not be?", she started, "I've had to grow up without having her in my life. The only time I ever see her is in my dreams. So please, just let me see her once. Please."

The Doctor, knowing he could not change her mind, only nodded and began powering up the TARDIS.

* * *

From the time he had arrived in Montreuil-ser-Mer, the Doctor had been following Cosette's mother, Fantine. There was such a melancholy essence to the place, and he traced it back to her. And once he saw her he immediately knew why. Her story was coming to a tragic end, one already marked in history that he could not change. So from the shadows he watched as she was taunted in the factory, fried for having a child premaritally, and forced into prostitution. One night it had just been too much for the Doctor, so he finally approached her in a back alley.

"Excuse me", he called out from behind Fantine.

She instinctively jumped back and yelled, "Who are you? What do you want?".

"It's ok, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." He held his hands out in front of him defensively while saying this.

Fantine began to calm down. She sensed he was trustworthy. "Fine. What is it, then?"

"I want to help you. I can see you've fallen I'll. I can insure that your daughter will be in good hands if anything were to happen to you."

"That's nonsense, I've only just met you. Who are you, anyway?"

The Doctor took a step closer to Fantine. "My name is the Doctor, and I'm serious. I know someone who will give your daughter a wonderful life, better than the Thérnadiers could ever provide. You just have to have faith in me."

And this was true. While the Doctor had been studying Fantine, he had also met a man named Jean Valjean. The Doctor already knew he would be the one to save Fantine, and so he informed him of this. I did not shock Valjean; he was complacent with his destiny. And so they agreed upon the child's fate.

Fantine looked down, he eyes slightly moistening. "Alright, I will trust you. Now tell me what you know."

And the Doctor told Fantine of Cosette's savior.

* * *

It took only a few seconds before the TARDIS became completely still.

"Are you ready?", the Doctor asked Cosette.

"Yes, I am."

The Doctor nodded his head, walked towards the TARDIS doors, and opened them for Cosette.

Outside was a very small hospital; Cosette assumed it could only hold a few patients. The Doctor took her hand and led her in.

Cosette was a bit taken aback when she saw the hospital was the same size indoors. Perhaps she was starting to get used to the TARDIS.

The Doctor led her up a small set of stairs into the attic-like second floor. There were four beds in total. Only one was filled, which was positioned the nearest to the far right wall.

A very sickly looking woman lay atop the fourth bed. From what Cosette could observe, she was tall, very thin, pale, and had brown hair. Her hair seemed to have cut off, with only a few short strands remaining. The woman was a deep slumber.

From the pounding of her heart and the deep connection she already felt with the woman, she immediately knew who it was. The Doctor only affirmed it.

"That is your mother", the Doctor whispered into Cosette's ear.

Instantaneously, Cosette felt her eyes well up with tears. She was so filled with emotion she could barely stand it. She tried to run out to her, but the Doctor held her back.

"I'm sorry, Cosette, but you can't go to her. This moment has already been recorded in history. We shouldn't even be here. Matters would be much worse if we woke her."

Cosette wanted to scream out and protest, but she only sobbed. She knew that wouldn't help. The Doctor only held her closer.

Just then the Doctor heard someone enter the hospital. He figured it was time.

But the footsteps he heard were not Jean Valjean's. they were much louder, each step a vibrating stomp on the ground. The steps of an authoritarian.

He gave one bewildered look at Cosette and whispered, "Run."

They took down the back flight of steps to avoid whoever was trespassing. They flew through the back door, directly to the TARDIS.

"Who was that person?", Cosette asked.

"I don't know. But whoever it was they weren't supposed to be there, or I just didn't see them coming. I doubt they were very friendly, either." The Doctor assumed whoever had come was definitely after Jean Valjean.

He had formulated a plan.

They raced into the TARDIS, the Doctor in a frenzy to reach the controls. Once he started powering her up, the TARDIS spun like crazy. Cosette, still by the doors, cringed onto the side railing.

The Doctor safely reached her and helped her up. "Cosette!", he screamed over the noise in the TARDIS, "we're going to have to open those doors in a few seconds. On the count of three, we push. Okay?".

"Okay!", Cosette yelled back.

They positioned themselves on the doors. "One..two...three!"

The doors swung wide open, right by the hospital's largest window. Inside, Valjean was trying to avoid a brawl with a police officer.

"Jump!", the Doctor screamed at Valjean, holding his arms out. For a second Cosette thought he wanted them to jump, but then understood when he held his hands out to the man in the window.

Valjean jumped out of the window towards them, just being able to clasp the Doctor's hands. The Doctor heaved him in and slammed the doors shut.

* * *

From the window Javert watched as the blue box flew far away. He stared in disbelief, but vowed to remember the box. He was sure it would lead him to catching Valjean once and for all.


End file.
